My Void Beyond
by LuminaaChan
Summary: Lumina has been living in the Void Beyond for as long as she can remember. She was always lonely, her only friends were the Chaos and her monsters. She likes toying with mere mortals, to feel happy. She keeps having those dreams about a boy. That boy is looking for her. Will he find her? Will she remember him? She's living in her Void Beyond...


Lumina's POV

Lightning was there. I saw her and chuckled to myself. She completely ruined Snow's little party. Snow jumped towards her and they began fighting each other. "It's over." She mumbled holding her sword next to Snow's neck. "You're a regular angel of death,Light." Snow clenched his teeth. "So now what?" He slowly stood up. "This the bid where you save my soul?" Lightning gulped. "I could help you. If that's what you want."

"DAMN IT!" Snow yelled, turning around. He grabbed Lightning's piece of cloth and pulled her towards him. She brought her sword right in front of his neck, breathing heavily. "What kind of answer is that?!" He asked, clenching his teeth for once again. I giggled and clapped my hands.

"Uh-uh, now that isn't going to work!" My fake was right in front of her, smirking. Her eyes widened as she was staring at my fake shocked. I chuckled and then her sword broke in two. She stepped backwards and my fake disappeared.

Both Snow and Lightning looked at me from afar."LUMINA!" Snow yelled and I smiled bringing my finger right in front of my lips, shaking it from side to side. "Now that's not right! You're not supposed to throw your life away!". I pointed upwards and jumped off the chandelier above the ballroom, which I set ablaze before vanishing.

I finally reached the Void Beyond. I've been living there for as long as I can remember. I let down my hair , huffing. "It's fun playing with those meaningless mortals… but…" I raised my head and looked towards the endless dark sky.

"It feels… lonely…" I mumbled to myself. I shook my head from side to side and hit my forehead. "Wake up, Lumina. You don't need anyone. You've been alone for a long time, you don't need anyone." I said to myself, as I always did.

I found a rocky bench and walked towards it slowly. I sat down and let out a sigh. "I'll… have more fun tomorrow.." I mumbled and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I was asleep.

"_Lumina! Hey, come on! We're going to hunt with Ca-…."_

"_Lumina why do you keep on avoiding me?"_

"_Are you not happy? I know it's lonely but-"_

"_I'm here,Lumi-"_

"_We're together."_

I jumped and held my chest. My heart was racing and I was trying to calm myself, taking deep breaths. Those short dreams… That boy whose face I cannot ever see. He was reaching his hand out for me.

He could never finish his sentences. I lowered my head. "Who are you?" I asked myself and stood up. I looked at the world clock that was floating above me. It was already 6 am.

"Twelve days left." I clapped my hands and vanished from the Void.

I appeared in Luxerion. "She must be around here somewhere." I thought huffing, looking around for Lightning. Even though I was fond of toying with her, I also wanted to give her a piece of advice, to help her.

As I was walking towards the North Station, I stepped on a piece of paper. I stopped walking and glanced down. I picked it up confused. "The evil savior will die at the hands of the Shadow Hunter." I lowered my eyebrows.

"Lightning has an enemy already?" I asked myself and put the piece of paper in my pocket. I began walking towards the South Station, huffing. Still no sign of Lightning. Suddenly I fell eyes on me.

I quickly turned around, summoning the Chaos. I saw nobody so I calmed the Chaos down. My heart was beating a little faster than usual. "Weird.. I'm rarely scared…" But it wasn't exactly fear. There was more.

I gulped and continued my route to the South Station. "Stupid kids." I mumbled and shook my head. I was close to the South station and I was looking around for Lightning. She was nowhere to be found and I was getting so sick of it.

"Where could you be?! I'm not that patient you know!" I almost shouted angrily. Then I felt a strange feeling in my heart. "There you are." I walked towards the Catherdal. She was a few meters away from there.

I clapped my hands and appeared right behind her. "Looking for something?" I asked and Lightning turned around, holding her sword tightly. "What do you want?" She asked coldly and I chuckled.

"Why are you being so cold? I'm here to help you." I brought my fore finger in front of my lips and winked at her. "Why won't you just go and play somewhere else, kiddo?" She tapped my forehead.

"I am not a kiddo! I'm seventeen!" I yelled. She huffed. "What kind of help could you offer me?" She asked and I put my hand in my pocket. "Here" I gave her the piece of paper. She looked at it confused and she huffed. "And am I supposed to be scared?" She asked tossing the paper on the ground.

I crossed my arms walking around her. "Maybe you should be a little concerned about it." I smirked. "The Shadow Hunter, huh? People keep talking about him. He's… popular around here."

I pointed behind her. "The oracle drive. I guess it might show you the way." I clapped my hands and vanished. I quickly walked at a building close to the Oracle Drive. "I knew you would come.." I mumbled seeing Lightning walking towards the oracle drive.

She touched it and stepped backwards. "The vision.." I whispered watching it closely. I could see a boy. Then there was Lightning. They were fighting and Lightning was on the ground. The boy's hands were covered in blood.

Then he was in a completely different place. I was there smiling. He was running towards me, he wrapped his arms around me embracing me tightly. The vision was over.

I was standing there dumbfouned. "Who…Who are you?" I asked myself and then I heard a voice. "You came." I froze seeing the same boy as earlier in the vision. "Noel. Noel Kreiss." She stepped backwards.

She also looked a little dumbfounded. "What do you have to do with Lumina?" He froze and held his weapon tighter. "I have to find her. How do you know her, Lightning?" He asked confused.

"She keeps appearing in my way. She's either giving me problems or helping me solve them." She explained and Noel lowered his weapon. "Do you know were she is?" Lightning shook her head.

"Doesn't matter… I'm going to find her right after I kill you! That's what the vision says!" Noel yelled and launched towards her. I was watching their fight anxiously. "Who are you?! How do you know me?!" I kept asking myself, waiting for the end of the fight.

The fight had to end. I summoned the Chaos and my Cerberus jumped in the battlefield. I jumped down and began running away. I chuckled seeing Lightning's shocked face. I enjoyed startling her.

I looked behind me and saw the boy staring at me from afar. He completely ignored Cerberus and began running after me. I was jumping from building to building and he was following me.

I called Cerberus and he began chasing the boy. Cerberus was ruining everything in sight, trying to get the boy. I was about to get away. "WAIT!" He yelled. I turned around. Cerberus was almost there.


End file.
